


Список Элроса

by Aiho_Mornere



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiho_Mornere/pseuds/Aiho_Mornere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нуменор последних дней.<br/>Двое влюбленных попадают в Храм как пленники, но надежда на спасение приходит откуда не ждали<br/>Продолжение "Сопротивление небесполезно"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список Элроса

Если ты террорист, который поджигал королевские корабли в Андуниэ, нападал на Черную стражу и развешивал доносчиков на яблонях в их собственных дворах, глупо надеяться, что проживешь отмерянный простому нуменорцу срок в двести лет. Отпраздновал тридцатник — скажи спасибо Эру. Попался — закономерный итог.  
Обидно лишь, что попался глупо, нелепо. Стража не шла по следам террориста номер один, не готовила для него хитроумных ловушек. Его и Сулимэ арестовали за компанию с двумя десятками самых обычных граждан, вся вина которых состояла в попытке покинуть Остров. Корабли, набитые беженцами, в этом году отчаливали из Роменны едва ли не каждые семь дней, но Черная стража устроила облаву именно "Гимильфазану". Двадцать женщин и мужчин — детей пока щадили — связанные по рукам и ногам отправились в Храм.  
Женщин вели отдельно, и Маэлор не мог подойти к Сулимэ; даже улыбнуться ей не выходило, так старательно она избегала его взгляда. Понятно, почему — это ей принадлежала идея уехать в Эндорэ, чтоб не рисковать будущим ребенком. И, по ее мнению, это из-за ее малодушия их ждет бесславный конец.  
Винить себя в случившемся мог бы и Маэлор — согласись он на отъезд сразу, а не после двух недель споров и скандалов, сейчас вместе блевали бы в море где-то на полпути в Пеларгир вместо того, чтоб по отдельности глотать пыль между Роменной и Арменелосом. Но самоедство Маэлор считал пустой тратой времени и сил, которые лучше б пустить на обдумывание плана спасения. Выйдет — хорошо, нет — тоже неплохо. Двум смертям не бывать, а если их ребенок не родится, то и опасения Сулимэ, что он осиротеет в детстве и будет воспитан в духе верности Фаразону и Зигуру, не сбудутся.  
Пешком в Арменелос добираться неделю, связанному и с толпой неудачников — почти две. Ближе к столице Маэлору удалось избавиться от веревок, но стоило подобраться к пленницам, как какая-то дурища, в темноте приняв Маэлора за стражника, покушающегося на ее невинность, заорала "Пшел отсюда, пес похотливый!". Дернувшегося было назад Маэлора стражники, теперь уже настоящие, изловили быстро. Убивать не стали — не от доброты душевной, а оттого, что за каждого пленного им платили золотом; Маэлор отделался парой ударов в живот и разбитым лицом.  
О входе для служителей, через который пленников завели в Храм, Маэлор слышал, но ни разу его не видел — умельцы-строители сделали так, чтобы тот (или те, Маэлор слышал, что таких входов несколько) выглядел как часть стены. Вниз по лестнице, вперед по коридору, поворот, еще коридор, вдоль которого комнатушки, в которых держали людей, задняя стена и боковые перегородки из камня, впереди — решетка. Камера, в которую втолкнули Маэлора, не пустовала. У стены сидел старик с закрытыми глазами и ждал своей участи; два загорелых парня играли в кости — бывший раб, о чем свидетельствовал след от ошейника, и бывший моряк, судя по чудом оставшейся на нем серебряной цепочке с якорем. Еще один парень, совсем юный, низко склонил голову и меланхолично вырисовал на полу узоры пальцем.  
— Бузил? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался бывший раб.  
— А?  
— Рожа у тебя, говорю, заплывшая. Видно, что дали в жбан, чтоб не умничал. Этого, — раб ткнул пальцем в мелкого паренька, — тоже пиздили, пока он не перестал сковчать, что это, блядь, ошибка, и его с кем-то перепутали. Правда, этого пиздили все больше по почкам.  
Паренек бросил короткий взгляд на новоприбывшего и вернулся к своему занятию.  
— Перепутали, ага, — криво ухмыльнулся Маэлор. — Тебя б так, блядь, перепутали.  
— Пацаны, хорош материться, — вмешался моряк. — Не видите, что ли, парнишка из хорошей семьи, ему ваш мат...  
— Не еби мозги, — поморщился раб, — жить, блядь, осталось три дня, жрать нечего, бухать нечего, пьем ссанину — да на галерах стократ лучше, чем здесь. У меня, может, последний кайф, крыть по матушке это проблядскую житуху, а ты... кайфолом сранный.  
— Тебе три осталось, а ему всего день, — возразил моряк, — Уважь парня, а потом твори что хочешь. Я вот не ругаюсь, хоть приложить могу и так, и эдак, и вообще, по части мата вы дети против меня.  
— Твоя правда, — кивнул Маэлор. — А ты, фиалка, с какого огорода будешь?  
Паренек не сразу понял, что спрашивают его.  
— Нимризмир, сын Урузира, — ровно произнес он.  
— Можно подумать, каждая собака знает, кто такой Урузир, — вставил раб.  
Замечание раба Маэлор пропустил мимо ушей. Собака или нет, но когда-то Маэлор разнюхал в подробностях, кто есть кто в доме князей Андуниэ. Элендилу парнишка приходился дальним родственником, и вряд ли видел того чаще раза в год на Равноденствие. Остальное же время жил как все — влюблялся, писал стихи с простейшей рифмой, танцевал и ходил под парусом вдоль восточного берега. А когда Зигур решил легонько припугнуть элендилей, стал идеальной жертвой.  
Нимризмир тоже не спешил отвечать на ехидство раба.  
— Не знаешь, значит и не надо оно тебе, — пожал он плечами, — главное, что те, кому надо, знают.  
— Ага, — Маэлор никак не мог определиться, презирать парня или сочувствовать ему. — Бедняжечка, записали в Верные. Ну какой из тебя заговорщик? Все знают, что заговоры плетутся на эльфийском, чтоб посторонние не поняли. А ты, позови я Элеммира, и въехал бы не сразу, что зовут-то тебя.  
Парень зло покосился.  
— Как же вы зае... — осекся и покраснел, — надоели со своим языком. Вам закон не закон, а казнят потом других.  
Маэлора забавляло, как злится его сокамерник. Сам он был едва ли не единственным человеком на Острове, никогда не носившим имя на адунаике. Вот только это было данью уважения погибшим родителям, а не любовью к бессмертному и, как подозревал Маэлор, бессердечному народу.  
— Ага, — не успокаивался он, — Мы во всем виноваты. Без нас Морготу в жертву не кровушку, а цветочки приносили бы. Нет, какие жертвы, гоню. Всю эту поебень бы не заебошили, ибо нахуй надо... э... прости, хотел сказать, Храм бы не возвели за отсутствием необходимости расправляться с неугодными.  
Нимризмир покраснел еще больше, с чем Маэлор себя мысленно поздравил.  
— Нравится себя неугодными называть, да? Почему же вы не идете во дворец, не вызываете Зигура на поединок? Разбирались бы между собой, и не впутывали...  
— Эй, — подал голос моряк, вернувшийся было к игре. — Хорош, петушки. Мы здесь о политике не говорим. О политике раньше надо было.  
— Не петушок я, — обиделся Нимризмир.  
— Ага, — хохотнул раб, — а кого должны были зарезать как бычка еще вчера? Кто в этой клетке сидит дольше всех?  
— Ты просчитался, — отрезал парень, — или попутал с кем-то. С Азултором, верно.  
— Не спутал я, — не унимался раб, — Азултор старый был, как наш Миналхин, — услышав свое имя, старик поднял голову. — А потому азулторова жопа господину Гимильзору неинтересна была.  
Маэлор, пораженный внезапной догадкой, отступил на шаг и уперся в стену.  
— Блядь, вы о чем здесь вообще?  
— О надзирателе, — моряк понял, что игры уже не будет и сгреб кости. — Голубой он у нас. И пока вы опять не скатились в политику, как тебя называть?  
— Маэлор.  
К горлу комом подступила паника. Все в его жизни было, только надзирателя-пидора перед смертью не хватало.  
— Гимильзор это тот, кто клетку отпирал и запирал за мной? — уточнил Маэлор  
— Ага, он самый.  
Голубые представлялись Маэлору в виде манерных женоподобных существ с бледной кожей и тонкой костью. Человек же с ключами был крепко сбит, насколько дней не брился, а в грязных волосах мелькала седина. Корсетами, искусственными бедрами и грудью здесь и не пахло.  
— Охуеть пидоры пошли.  
— Я Балкузан, а это Зимрадун, — продолжил знакомство моряк. — Рудники так его испортили, что даже галеры не исправили.  
— Не пизди, я все слышу, — отозвался раб.  
— Ебать, мужики, что еще я должен знать об этом месте? Кроме того, что этот ваш... Гимильзор... пидор.  
— Голубой, — поправил его Балкузан. — Пидорасы здесь все, от жреца до уборщика, а голубых только два, Гимильзор и его сменщик.  
— Заебись. А они, часом, не муж и жена?  
— Вроде этого, — в разговор снова вклинился Нимризмир; на лице его читалась брезгливость. — Пара они. А меня совсем по другому поводу в кабинет свой водили.  
— Так ты ж не говоришь, зачем, — не унимался раб, — выводы напрашиваются сами.  
— Уймись. Все видели, он не только мужиков таскает к себе. Глянь, девку вон повел. А голубой девку не будет бесчестить.  
Маэлор рванул к решетке. Господин Гимильзор вел Сулимэ, держа ее под локоть. Та, встретившись взглядом с Маэлором, дернулась, освобождая руку.  
Маэлор тут же забыл, что минуту назад его беспокоили постельные предпочтения надзирателя. Внутри похолодело.  
— Твоя, что ли? — понял раб. — Сочувствую. Знаешь, как у них, пидоров, говорят? "Тяжела жизнь пидораса ¬— то в дурнушку, то в пастушку".  
Кулак Маэлора опустился на скулу Зимрадуна. Раб, привычный к боли, уже в следующий миг нанес ответный удар в живот, Маэлор еле успел уклониться, а после перехватить руку противника, заломать ее и вместе с Зимрадуном отступить в угол.  
— Убью, — правой Маэлор по-прежнему держал руку раба заломанной, а левой схватил его под челюсть. — Сверну шею, как цыпленку.  
— Эй, парень, ты полегче там, — Балкузан недружелюбно прищурился и сделал короткий шаг в сторону Маэлора, в то время, как Нимризмир и старик Миналхин передвинулись к противоположной стене.  
— Не лезь, — предупредил Маэлор. — ты умеешь драться, а я убивать.  
— Сказал парень в камере смертников, — господин Гимильзор подошел к камере. — Я правильно понимаю, что это захват заложника, и мне сейчас выдвинут условия?  
Маэлор кивнул. Нужно выглядеть спокойным. Никто не должен заметить, как он лихорадочно пытается просчитать ситуацию хотя бы на два хода вперед.  
— Освободи девицу, — отчеканил он.  
— И-и? — протянул надзиратель.  
— И никто в этой камере не пострадает.  
Сулимэ сделала было полшага назад, но господин Гимильзор разгадал ее намерение.  
— Становись-ка передо мной, деточка. Мне шея дорога как память, да и многовато будет заложников на единицу площади.  
Сулимэ выругалась, но подчинилась.  
— Парень, я тебя не понимаю, — продолжил надзиратель. — Ну убъешь ты этого, что изменится-то?  
Пальцы Маэлора на челюсти Зимрадуна начинали затекать.  
— С тебя спросят, где пленник. Ты ответишь, что сокамерники замочили, но тебе не поверят.  
— С чего бы? Три свидетеля.  
— А если они солгут? Я бы на их месте не упустил шанс отомстить хоть кому-то из вас, зигуровых блядей.  
— Готов рискнуть.  
Маэлор выругался про себя. Переговоры зашли в тупик.  
— А если трупов будет больше одного? — выпалил он.  
— Повесишься, что ли? — надзиратель разве что не зевал.  
— Не-а. Но мелкого и старикашку прикончу за секунды. А потом вот он, — Маэлор кивнул на моряка, — свернет мне шею — не потому, что охота пожить лишние три дня, а потому что подыхать от руки долбоеба вроде меня в западло. Четыре трупа, у тебя проблемы, господин педик.  
"Господин педик" шумно выдохнул. Маэлор поздравил себя — надзирателя он достал основательно, и тот не уйдет, оставив Маэлора наедине с его заложниками.  
— Как я должен освободить твою девку? Взять и вывести через парадный вход?  
— Не ебу знать, тебе виднее, — Маэлор бросил предупреждающий взгляд на моряка, попытавшегося было приблизиться. — Замотай в саван, скажи, что трупик, и вынеси.  
— Трупики у нас так просто не вынесешь. Иначе до алтаря бы и десятая часть не доходила. Еще варианты?  
— Да кто здесь, блядь, надзиратель, ты или я? Придумай что-нибудь. Или будут проблемы.  
Выполнять его требования Господин Гимильзор по-прежнему не собирался.  
— Допустим, я выведу твою красотку из своей норы и проведу мимо тебя. Как ты узнаешь, что она покинула Храм, а не отправилась прямиком на алтарь?  
«Красотка» поморщилась. В другой ситуации за такие слова она б уже дала по лицу, но…  
Никак, понимал Маэлор. Но план в его голове окончательно вызрел, и для него достаточно было выйти из камеры самому Маэлору.  
— Ты дашь слово. Поклянешься именем Моргота, коль служишь ему. А лучше… лучше присягни своим блудливым членом, и пусть он отсохнет, если не сдержишь слово.  
Господин Гимильзор несколько раз моргнул, не зная, как реагировать на подобную наглость вкупе с глупостью.  
— Хорошо. Клянусь своим членом… блудливым членом, точно. Выведу вас. Достаточно?  
— Можешь начинать выводить. Я сейчас медленно вдоль стены проберусь к двери, а ты откроешь.  
Как только ключ повернулся в замке, Маэлор резко сел и кувырком оказался снаружи клетки. Надзиратель инстинктивно уклонился от удара, которого, однако, не было — Маэлор решил, что еще рано.  
— Думал, ты попытаешься мне врезать, — господин Гимильзор снова закрыл замок.  
— Но ты же поклялся, что выведешь, — продолжал играть дурачка Маэлор. — А кувыркался, чтоб этот Зимрадун не рванул за мной.  
Маэлор почувствовал, как Сулимэ легонько дотронулась до его руки. Значит, поверила, что он вытащит их.  
— Идем уже, — лицо надзирателя снова сделалось бесстрастным. — Закончим с вами двумя.  
Каморка надзирателя размером была даже меньше, чем клетка, где держали пленников, но в ней, по крайней мере, каменными были все четыре стены, а решетка-дверь становилась непрозрачной при помощи шторы.  
— Садись уже, поговорим, — надзиратель указал на широкую кровать с двумя подушками. — Рассказывайте о себе. Попробуем помочь.  
— Эй, погоди, — запротестовал Маэлор. — Ты обещал нас вывести. Мое предложение — я сейчас связываю тебя, беру оружие и иду к тому проходу, которым ваши хуи из Черной стражи приводят новеньких баранчиков. А ты потом скажешь, что не виноват, хотел просто пленника ебанутого успокоить, а он… в общем, до определенного момента можешь говорить правду. Сколько там охраны?  
— Два арбалетных выстрела, но мне не нравится эта сделка. За четыре трупа в камере я могу потерять место, но за то, что дал себя провести, вкупе с двумя мертвыми стражниками… боюсь, я займу твое место на алтаре. Мне этого, сам понимаешь, не хочется. У меня есть встречное предложение.  
Маэлор был уверен, что предложение господина Гимильзора будет надувательством; пожалуй, уже сейчас можно было бы врезать надзирателю по морде, а там и Сулимэ среагирует — она уже дала понять, что заметила арбалет в углу.  
— Говори.  
— Я не хочу проблем, но мне искренне жаль, когда молодые умирают. Особенно, если они успевают за час заблевать камеру, и сомнений в том, что это не отравление, не остается.  
— По-моему ты заговариваешь зубы, хер старый.  
— Не хами. Прорываться с боем — тоже риск. Тебя ранят, пока арбалет будешь перезаряжать — не беда, а вот твоей девице в ее положении это ни к чему. У тебя родственники в годах есть?  
— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Маэлор. — При чем здесь они?  
— Они могли бы навестить тебя, — господин Гимильзор пристально посмотрел на Маэлора, словно тот должен был понять намек.  
— И?  
— А парнишка из твоей камеры понятливей оказался, даром что из элендилева семейства. Вот ее спроси, — надзиратель кивнул в сторону Сулимэ, — готова ли она умереть, чтоб ее ребенок жил?  
— А-а-а, — протянул Маэлор.  
— А еще будущий папаша, — господин Гимильзор фыркнул. — Чем думаете только перед тем, как детьми обзаводиться.  
— Хуем, чем же еще, — отозвалась Сулимэ. — Нету у нас родственников. Никаких. Сиротки мы, наших родителей еще до Храма спаковали. И его, и моих. Бабки с дедками или живут хуй знает где в Ниндамосе, или рыб кормят вторую сотню лет.  
— Плохо, — вздохнул господин Гимильзор. — А тети-дяди? Друзья родителей? Ну не верю, что за беременную девку никто из них не согласится умереть.  
— Если найдутся, как ты это провернешь?  
— Вы напишете письма, мой напарник отвезет, а когда те, кто готов вас заменить, приедут, мы заведем их как бы на свидание…  
— Сви…что? Значит, это не Храм, а проходной двор, но вывести нас никак не получится?  
— Все здесь так зарабатывают, — Гимильзор проигнорировал ехидное замечание Маэлора, — За десять монет с изображением Его величества родственники несчастных сидельцев могут последний раз навестить близких. Три золотых надзирателю за труды, по два — стражникам на входе, оставшиеся три — наверх, а уж как там делятся между собой — не мое дело.  
— И король не замечает, что на алтарь восходят одни старики?  
— Насколько я знаю, никто кроме нас с Сафтанбелем не меняет одних пленных на других. Заработать три золотых за небольшой труд найти родственника это одно. Рисковать каждый раз, что обман вскроется, совсем другое.  
— Но и деньги другие, правда? — Маэлор еле сдерживался, чтоб не засмеяться — он и помыслить не мог, что в Храме, казавшемся оплотом власти короля и Зигура, процветает взяточничество.  
— Те же, — устало произнес надзиратель. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь, как все происходит, может вспомнишь хоть кого-то, кто умер бы за твоего нерожденного ребенка?  
Подозрительность Маэлора, выработанная за годы борьбы с режимом, боролась с надеждой на спасение. Подозрительность взяла верх.  
— И я, блядь, должен поверить, что ты, надзиратель в Храме, человек, при котором на всякий случай все говорят только о погоде, потому что путают с Черной стражей, спасешь меня, если я приведу к тебе родственников? Думаю, все немного по-другому, и ты держишь меня за дурака. Черной страже платят за риск быть убитым, когда она задерживает очередного…э…преступника, по мнению короля. А тут люди сами приходят. Получил золото сперва за свидание, потом за нового пленника… Нехуево выходит.  
— Ты первый, кто задался таким вопросом. А я вытащил уже не меньше сотни.  
Господин Гимильзор нехорошо прищурился. Обиделся, что ли? Может, действительно правду говорит? В любом случае, последние родственники Сулимэ отправились в Пеларгир десять лет назад, друзья родителей погибли в этом самом Храме, а та родня Маэлора, что еще была жива, резко превратилась в сторонников короля. Маэлор не мог вспомнить никого, кто согласился бы помочь. Выбора не было.  
За секунду, которую потратил Маэлор, чтоб встать с низкой, мягкой кровати, господин Гимильзор успел отпрыгнуть в сторону — и столкнуться со вскакивающей Сулимэ. Та потеряла равновесие и упала; надзирателю, чтоб дотянуться до арбалета потребовалось бы перешагнуть через нее, а это драгоценные мгновения. Еще через миг рука господина Гимильзора опустилась на пояс к короткому мечу, но Маэлор успел быстрее — перехватив своей левой руку надзирателя, правую он использовал, чтоб завладеть оружием. Теперь лезвие касалось шеи надзирателя, в любой момент готовое рассечь гортань и артерии.  
— Молчи, — предупредил Маэлор. — Ты жив только потому, что я тебе почти поверил. А если ты хороший человек, то я, если убью тебя, окажусь пидорасом… в переносном смысле.  
Сулимэ ойкнула и выругалась.  
— Держи его на прицеле. А я пока найду, чем связать, — скомандовал Маэлор и перевел взгляд на девушку.  
На прицеле Сулимэ не могла держать никого. Поскольку саму ее держал перед собой высокий тип приблизительно такого же возраста, что и господин Гимильзор, только гладко выбритый и с залысинами. Обхватив Сулимэ одной рукой, второй он направил на Маэлора арбалет.  
— Связывать ты его не будешь, — отозвался тип. — Лучше-ка объясни, что за нахуй тут происходит.  
— Игры с заложниками тут происходят, вторая, блядь, часть, — Гимильзор говорил осторожно, опасаясь случайно задеть горлом меч. — Я этому ублюдку помочь пытался. Сука, долбоеба кусок. Ну нет у тебя, блядь, родственников, ни ближних, ни дальних, так и скажи.  
— Солнышко, — от нежности, прозвучавшей в голосе второго надзирателя, Маэлор инстинктивно поморщился. — Расскажи-ка сначала, а то я нихуя не понял.  
— Сафтанбэль, родной, я бы представил тебе этих двоих, но как-то до знакомства мы не добрались.  
Маэлор легонько толкнул Гимильзора в спину.  
— Тихо ты. Мне и моей… жене очень нужно покинуть это гостеприимное, сука, место. Твой… э… муж, или кто он тебе, хер вас, пидоров разберешь, предложил мне вариант, который меня не устроил. Пришлось действовать по-своему.  
Сулимэ дернулась раз, второй, затем ее стошнило.  
— Ну охуеть теперь, — не удержался Сафтанбэль. — Лютый пиздец и сапоги заблеванные. И, кажется, я начинаю узнавать человека, который в позапрошлом году наградил меня шрамом в боку. Да-да, побитый, но он. Свет очей моих, где ты его выкопал и почему он не в карцере?  
— Это…  
— Ходячая проблема и тысяча золотых монет, смотря как посмотреть.  
— Черная стража меня не узнала, — вмешался Маэлор, которого раздражало перемигивание этих пидорасов. — Долбоебы. А где и когда я тебя?  
— Забей, это в прошлом. Но сейчас ты, блядь, держишь меч у горла моего друга, и меня это пиздец как не радует.  
— Я закрою вас с другом здесь, и дело обойдется малой кровью двух стражей на одном из служебных выходов, — пообещал Маэлор. Надо было начинать торговаться.  
— Мне он это предлагал, — пояснил Гимильзор.  
— И был послан, яснохуйственно, — кивнул его друг. — Но теперь совсем другое дело. Мы продаем… как тебя, блядь, зовут?  
— Маэлор. А мою жену — Сулимэ.  
— Мы продаем Маэлора королю, а вырученных денег хватит, чтоб закрыть жрецам глаза на недостачу одной пленницы. Мы с напарником продолжаем заниматься своим делом — ты как антиправительственный террорист должен нас в этом поддержать. Жена твоя уплывает на континент, оставшиеся после подкупа деньги, так и быть, отдадим ей. Мужа себе найдет нормального, прости, а не такого долбоеба, как ты…  
— Мой меч все еще у горла Гимильзора.  
— А моя рука на животе Сулимэ, — голос Сафтанбэля стал серьезный. — И ты у меня на прицеле. Мы можем так стоять долго, но через час я должен идти на кухню за едой для пленников. Если не появлюсь, меня будут искать, и найдут вот в таком виде. Впрочем, что у меня, что у тебя руки устанут раньше.  
— И вправду нужно что-то решать, — отозвалась Сулимэ. — Но я не согласна на жертву Маэлора. Считайте хуевой матерью.  
— А я так мечтал сдать его властям, — протянул Сафтанбэль.  
— Ну хотите, я вам двоих вместо нас приведу. — бросил Маэлор. — Нет родственников — найду чужих.  
— Интересная идея, — Сафтанбэль кивнул. — А если мы твою Сулимэ у себя оставим на это время, то точно приведешь, не обманешь.  
— Это не по нашим правилам, — неуверенно возразил Гимильзор. — Мне жаль, Сафтанбэль, но ты помнишь, что обмен должен быть добровольным. Иначе мы такие же палачи, как и жрецы.  
— Блядь, опять не так. Господа надзиратели, я вам таких приведу, что сами захотите их зарезать, сжечь и еще раз зарезать.  
Сафтанбэль вопросительно смотрел на Гимильзора. Значит, главный в деле все-таки господин Гимильзор.  
— Завтра днем к Нимризмиру дед приходит. Насовсем. — Гимильзор немного отстранился от меча, Маэлор сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— На этот раз настоящий, надеюсь?  
— Думаю, одного предупреждения хватило. Наплетем страже чего-то вроде «забыл передачку от тетушки», выпроводим вместо него наружу нашего террориста. Пусть поохотится. Придумает, как провести жертв сюда — молодец, нет — значит, не судьба.  
— А теперь на счет три опускаем оружие, — рука Сафтанбэля затекла, так что пора было говорить эту фразу, — и наши гости расходятся по камерам.  
Наконец, у всех появилась возможность размять руки и походить.  
— Есть проблема, — вздохнул Гимильзор, — Этот болван так напугал сокамерников, что они придушат его спящего.  
—Вот же кусок долбоеба. Оставлять их здесь? И опять без секса?  
Маэлор аж подавился.  
Гимильзор покосился на Сулимэ.  
— Жена в положении, а он боится слова «секс». Ну и молодежь, блядь.  
*  
—А я почти поверил, что у тебя получится, — произнес Балкузан, когда Сафтанбэль толкнул Маэлора в камеру и закрыл за ним двери.  
Зимрадун неприязненно покосился, и Маэлору показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло злорадство  
—У меня чуткий сон, — предупредил на всякий случай Маэлор. — Мы почти ушли, но пришел второй пидор и все пошло под хвост Тевильдо.  
—Говорю же, сочувствую, — моряк пожал плечами. — Следующие пару недель тебе предстоит крайне однообразная жизнь с паршивой едой и пердящими сокамерниками.  
—Сколько? — не поверил своим ушам Маэлор. Две недели, у него есть целых две недели, чтобы придумать запасной план, если завтра не выгорит. — Зачем нас держать так долго?  
—Чтоб не вякали на алтаре. Зигура перестали забавлять предсмертные проклятия, поэтому пленников готовят к тому, чтоб смерть они воспринимали как избавления. А на подготовку нужно время. Этого, —Балкузан кивнул на юношу, —вообще с его слов держат месяц. Если он со счета не сбился, конечно.  
От жидкой каши, которую принес Сафтанбэль, несло болотом, ложек пленникам не давали, пришлось пить прямо из миски, а от вкуса Маэлора едва не вырвало с первого же глотка.  
—Все для того, чтоб смерть не казалась таким уж плохим исходом, — Балкузан выпил свою кашу залпом, как пьют паршивое вино.  
Нимризмир при разговорах о смерти прятал глаза. Неловко ему было, что ли, перед сокамерниками, что он покинет Храм через черный вход, а они будут поминать его как покойника и жалеть, что почти и не жил?  
Из камеры дальше по коридору послышалась ругань.  
— Господин Гимильзор, — взывал истошный женский голос, — переведите куда-нибудь эту блюющую, сил нет, спать мешает.  
— Да пошла ты, фифа, — Маэлор узнал голос Сулимэ. — Трепетная лань, бля.  
— Шлюха подзаборная!  
— Пизда косорылая! Господин Гимильзор, заберите меня от этих блядей!  
Из комнаты надзирателей выбежал Гимильзор, на ходу застегивая пояс.  
— Да чтоб вас, сучки недорезанные! У всех сидельцы как сидельцы, и только у меня что ни день, то приключения.  
Вместе с Сулимэ Гимильзор забрал и Маэлора, решив, видимо, что так будет тише, а вечер все равно испорчен безнадежно.  
— Нахуй ты жрала эту баланду? — поинтересовался Сафтанбэль, развалившийся на кровати. — Скажи спасибо, что тебя вырвало, а то ребенку только во вред такая жратва. Знала же, что ночевать у нас будешь. Думала, голодной оставим?  
— Усыновили б вы кого, — не удержался Маэлор, наблюдая, с какой заботой Гимильзор протягивает Сулимэ чашку с заваренными травами.  
— Да ну нахуй, — отмахнулся тот.  
— А мы хотели, — одновременно с ним начал Сафтанбэль и осекся.  
— Да расскажи им, раз начал, — махнул рукой Гимильзор. — Вдруг чего поймут?  
— Мы думали взять сироту. Или ребенка-раба купить. Первый друг Гимильзора так и сделал... на свое горе. Мы пришли к нему за советом, а соседи говорят, он вены вскрыл. А перед тем повесился его малый. Затравили.  
Маэлор сглотнул.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Да пиздец, жаль ему! — Сафтанбэль ударил кулаком по стене. — Не пизди хоть. Малый оттого повесился, что про него говорили, что с таким приемным отцом он и сам пидором станет, как вырастет. Что отец его для того и растит. Про Адунахиля все знали, что он не по бабам, но, блядь, малый был для него смыслом жизни, он пылинки сдувал с него. Когда отец растит дочь, никто и помыслить не может, что он на ней женится после совершеннолетия. А как пидор — так сразу развратник, а ребенка усыновляет, чтоб другого пидораса воспитать...  
— Я понял, — перебил его Маэлор. — Не надо больше. Если выберемся, то не дам травить людей, кем бы они ни были. Не скажу, что полюблю вас, голубых, но травля — совсем другое.  
— Мне похуй, что ты будешь делать, — голос Сафтанбэля внезапно стал спокойным. — Просто не еби мозг дурными вопросами.  
— Вы давно этим занимаетесь? — спросила Сулимэ.  
— Два года почти, — Гимильзор высыпал заварку в ведро. — С тех самых пор, как твой друг пырнул моего и Сафтанбэлю предложили перевестись... а до того года три собирали деньги на взятку, чтоб сюда попасть. Место денежное, много кто хочет. Я за месяц пять монет золотом имею от короля, а левых доходов у предприимчивого надзирателя до полусотни набегает. Вот и сравни. Так что Маэлор нам в какой-то мере удружил.  
— Двумя сантиметрами выше удружил бы, ты остался б в одиночестве, — съязвил Сафтанбэль.  
— И это тоже правда.  
— Так вы сюда за деньгами стремились, — разочарованно выдохнула Сулимэ.  
— Я этого не говорил, — в голосе Гимильзора послышалась легкая обида. — Мы были несколько наивны, и думали, что за деньги стража будет выпускать всех подряд, а жрецы — закрывать глаза на недостачу пленных. А в итоге все, что мы можем, это спасать одних за счет других. Брать тех, кто уже продолжил свой род вместо тех, кому еще только предстоит дать жизнь другим. Можете считать это капризом человека, который никогда не будет иметь своих детей, но очень хотел бы.  
Повисло молчание.  
— А что ты говорил о родственниках? Тогда еще речь о Нимризмире зашла и о его дедушке.  
— Там не о чем говорить. Когда мы начинали, то не ставили условие, что заменить должен родственник. И через пару месяцев оказалось, что женщина, пришедшая вместо одной девушки, была просто куплена. Не на невольничьем рынке в Хараде, нет. Просто дали денег бедной вдове, и она согласилась. Деньги и младших детей оставила старшему и пошла на смерть ради чужой дочери. Тогда мы решили, что этого не повторится. Когда ты решаешь, кому жить, а кому нет, очень легко оступиться и покатиться вниз.  
— Нас пытались обмануть не раз, — вмешался Сафтанбэль. — Последний раз это чуть было не провернули родственники этого нежного юноши. Даже не за деньги, а по настоятельной просьбе лорда.  
— Не вышло. Хотя однажды элендилям удалось надуть стражу, ходят такие слухи. Когда поджарили лорда Амандила, а узнали об этом позже, когда в его вещах порылись.  
— Слухи, конечно. Чего бы ему скрывать свое имя? Назвался бы — отпустили. Байки это, пустое.  
— Амандил, — протянул Маэлор, словно смакуя имя. — С ума сойти. А вот еще вопрос, здесь действительно держат по две недели? С тем, чтоб убить желание к сопротивлению и трогательным предсмертным речам.  
— Сокамерники успели рассказать? — предположил Гимильзор. — Нет. Не для того. Кто-то сидит три дня, кто-то месяц. Некоторых черная стража на допросы таскает, на это время надо. К тому же пленных приводят не каждый день, здесь то густо, то пусто, а жертвоприношение — четко по расписанию. Жрецы предпочитают иметь запас.  
— А я думаю, наши сидельцы правы, — возразил Сафтанбэль. — Раньше Зигуру нравилось, как его проклинают перед алтарем, а сейчас — вся эта атмосфера безысходности, которой дышит весь этот подвал с пленными. Напоминает молодость, что ли. Я видел однажды его лицо, когда он гулял по коридорам...  
Сафтанбэль засунул руку под кровать и достал оттуда бутылку.  
— Гулять так гулять, и хватит о дерьме. Беременной не предлагаю, а тебе, террорист хренов, так и быть, налью.  
Восьмой тост был за то, чтоб вся вся хуйня накрылась пиздой еще до нового года.  
*  
Дед Нимризмира пришел после обеда — вскоре после того, как Маэлор вылил содержимое миски, предпочтя голод риску отравиться; судя по звукам из дальней камеры, соседки теперь ругали Сулимэ за такое же марнотратство, а она огрызалась, привычно не стесняясь в выражениях.  
— Нимризмир и Маэлор, — Сафтанбэль подошел к решетке. — На выход, и лишних движений не делать.  
В каморке надзирателей сидел старик, Маэлор подивился тому, насколько тот сморщен. У элендилей было принято уходить, едва только старость переходит в дряхлость, но этот, кажется, пренебрег традицией.  
— Этот человек, — Гимильзор указал на Маэлора, — возьмет вашу одежду, господин Элендур, и на несколько часов покинет Храм.  
— Но, — попытался было возразить старик, — этого не было в договоре.  
— Вы позволили себе попытаться обмануть нас, мы же честно говорим, где его изменили, — прищурился Сафтанбэль. — Как вы понимаете, место, в котором мы находимся, не предполагает длинных дискуссий по этому поводу. Так что перед тем, как ваш внук покинет навсегда Храм, Маэлор сходит по своим делам.  
— Маэлор? — старик вскинул брови. — Что-то припоминаю. Звучало это имя в доме князя, но вот что именно... Хотя если лорд Амандиль вам доверял, придется и мне рискнуть. Выбора-то все равно нет, правильно?  
— Тебе опять повезло, террорист, — Сафтанбэль легонько толкнул Маэлора. — Мы решили, что если нам не удастся его уболтать, придется поручить это тебе.  
Нимризмир заметно нервничал, но промолчал, и старик с Маэлором поменялись одеждами. Затем Гимильзор достал из стола пудры и краски и начал работу над лицом и волосами Маэлора, чтобы у стражи не возникло вопросов, почему зашел старик, а выходит юнец.  
— Капюшон все равно натяни и близко не подходи к ним, — посоветовал Гимильзор. — Полумрак скроет, что седина и морщины не настоящие, но зачем нам лишний риск?  
Наверное, если б не оставшаяся в Храме Сулимэ, бороться с соблазном бросить все и сбежать, было бы непросто. Первый же глоток свежего воздуха одурманил — только сейчас Маэлор понял, какая духота и вонь наполняла подземелья, а громадина Храма за спиной гнала вперед, подальше от этого места.  
Уйти с площади, стереть результаты трудов Гимильзора и за дело. Последние годы для Маэлора было непозволительной роскошью разгуливать по улицам Арменелоса днем. Вдвойне роскошью — в прихрамовых кварталах, где стояли дома жрецов и высоких чиновников, и к каждому такому дому была приставлена охрана. Сильней всего — Маэлор знал это не понаслышке — охраняли стоящий чуть поодаль двухэтажный дом с большим балконом и маскароном в виде головы в венке. Правильнее было сказать — сторожили; в доме в одиночестве доживал свои дни человек, проектировавший Храм, и тайны, которые хранились в его голове, стоили жизней десятку ребят Маэлора во время неудавшегося похищения пять лет назад. Удивительно, что самого зодчего не убрали — так проще, чем день и ночь сторожить.  
Чем дальше Маэлор уходил от Храма, тем больше становилось прохожих и тем меньше была доля стражи среди них. Место, куда стремился Маэлор, находилось на окраине. Харадский "Дом чудес" занимал целый квартал; двор его скрывал от посторонних глаз высокий каменный забор. Было что скрывать — аквариумы со змеями и ящерицами, клетки со львами и зебрами, и, конечно, легендарный элефант. За серебряную монетку с семейства можно было целый день бродить по двору. А вот внутрь дома с детьми не пускали. Там, в дыму ароматических смесей, заглушающему запах вина, в больших количествах употребляемого гостями, показывали представления, порой заканчивающиеся смертью или увечьем для исполнителей — укус ли змеи, неосторожность канатоходца. Были такие — Маэлор это знал — что день за днем ходили в "Дом чудес" в надежде дождаться такого исхода. Охочие до чужих страданий, любители наблюдать смерть из надежного укрытия. Таких было немного, но именно они сейчас как никто другой подходили Маэлору.  
Денег на вход у него не было, и Маэлору пришлось выжидать у ворот, вглядываясь в лица, вслушиваясь в разговоры. Семья из Форростара, судя по акценту. Одинокий старик — нет, этот тоже пришел посмотреть на диковинных животных. Моряк с девушкой — сейчас будет хвастать, как он вот точно такого же удава одной левой уделал. А вот и цель — двое мужчин чуть старше средних лет, Гимильзор не скажет, что слишком молодых привел. Худые, один совсем низкорослый, другой повыше, но горбился так, что с первым оказывался одного роста. Волосы и кожа впитали запах травяных смесей "Дома чудес" — явные завсегдатаи. И огонек азарта в глазах.  
— Эй! — окликнул Маэлор. — Могу предложить вам чудеса покруче, чем здесь, — он махнул рукой в сторону ворот.  
Переглянулись. Во взгляде мелькнуло недоверие, но остановились. Значит, будут слушать, значит, они почти в его руках.  
— В Храм с черного входа не хотите? Жалкие десять золотых с человека... девять. Ладо, до семи скидываю, но больше не могу. Все же Храм, а не проходной двор. Можно в клетке посидеть, рядом с пленниками. Знаете, когда человек обречен, он совсем другой становится. Это надо видеть, это круче всех змей Харада.  
— А не наебешь? — уточнил тот, что был меньше ростом, как будто на этот вопрос можно ответить "наебу".  
Сам Маэлор отваживался на рискованные авантюры чаще, чем стоило, но даже он ни за что не согласился бы войти в Храм с человеком, с которым только что познакомился.  
— Платить будете уже после развлечений, хоть я такого не люблю. Аванс маленький все-таки возьму. По золотой монете будет в самый раз.  
Маэлор расчитывал, что мысли любителей извращенного удовольствия переключатся с общей опасности предприятия на денежный вопрос.  
— Одна за двоих, — сутулый клюнул на приманку. — И семь с каждого за все дороговато будет.  
— Но и я не могу работать в ущерб себе. Вы платите по три серебрянных за шанс увидеть смерть, а как часто этот шанс срабатывает? Одно представление из десяти? Двадцати?  
— Нет у нас столько, — признался низкорослый. — Мне за товар заплатят только послезавтра.  
Добыча уходит, понял Маэлор. Нет-нет, никаких послезавтра.  
— Уговорили. Одна монета — а когда надоест развлекаться, дадите сколько захотите сами. В этот раз так, а если понравится, и захотите еще, поговорим в другой раз. Только учтите, мой человек в Храме завтра меняется, и десять дней его не будет. Так что или сейчас или...  
Мужчины отошли на шаг — совещаться.  
Чепуха, думал Маэлор. Ну кто поведется на такое? Даже ребенок, и тот заподозрит неладное. План был хорош, а реализация. Придется ждать следущих, продумать речь так, чтоб наебка не была видна хотя бы с первого взгляда...  
— Рискнем, — услышал он, и сердце забилось чаще. — Но аванс дадим лишь когда будем внутри.  
Сейчас Маэлор был готов расцеловать владельцев "Дома чудес": чем бы ни дымили в нем, чтоб притуплять чувство реальности у гостей, этим двоим за месяцы посещений здравый смысл вытравили насовсем.  
— По рукам.  
В Храм пошли ближе к вечерним сумеркам; Маэлор обоснованно полагал что его лицо, хоть все еще заплывшее после кулаков Черной стражи, при желании опознать можно. Меньше света — меньше риск. Пока шли, ничего не подозревающие жертвы успели рассказать о себе Маэлору. Приехали они сюда из Эмериэ, продавать шерсть. Искали, где развлечься, раз уж попали в столицу, и нашли. Так теперь и живут — то там, то здесь. Жены, кажется, что-то подозревают, но пока молчат.  
Маэлору даже стало стыдно, что он ведет на убой именно этих. Чаще всего любителями "особых развлечений" становились пресыщенные богатые негодяи, а не простые овцеводы, которым из всех развлечений Арменелоса не посчастливилось наткнуться именно на это.  
Были простыми овцеводами, — напомнил себе Маэлор. — А сейчас они с радостью идут щекотать нервы в подвалах Храма. И спрашивают, можно ли посмотреть жертвоприношение вблизи, а то из общего зала ничего не видно. Другой на войну бы пошел, если так невмочь на смерть посмотреть, но куда этим? Трусливы до омерзения, решили хоть таким способом себя мужиками почувствовать. А вообще, думай о Сулимэ.  
В Храм зашли через главные ворота, затем Маэлор нашел высокого толстого жреца с большой родинкой над правым ухом — все так, как научил Гимильзор. Подойдя к жрецу, спросил Сафтанбэля.  
Жрец смерил Маэлора взглядом, помялся.  
— Сафтанбэлю не до вас, ребята.  
Воздуха резко перестало хватать. Что случилось? Вскрылся обман? Как теперь вызволить Сулимэ?  
Возьми себя в руки, приказал он себе. Выясни все, что только можешь.  
— А его напарник? Когда можно с ним пообщаться?  
— Завтра, а лучше послезавтра, — жрец зевнул, и у Маэлора отлегло от сердца. Если его надзирателей можно увидеть завтра, значит, они все еще надзиратели, а не будущие жертвы во славу большого черного уебища.  
— Просто передайте, что пришел его... ночной гость, — последнее Маэлор произнес так, что жрец отшатнулся.  
— Пидорасы, — бросил он в сторону. — Это он тебя так? Или напарник, когда застукал? Ладно, я передам, но сильно сомневаюсь, что он захочет тебя видеть.  
Любители сомнительных удовольствий терпеливо ждали, а сам Маэлор на всякий случай отвернулся к стене.  
Через четверть часа появился Гимильзор, и сказать, что он был взволнован, значит не сказать ничего.  
— Идем, — он взял Маэлора под локоть и повел его к выходу.  
— Что, блядь, происходит? — шепотом поинтересовался Маэлор. — Я привел двоих, где Сулимэ?  
— Выйдем — поговорим. Двоих можешь отпускать, все меняется.  
— Блядь, ты ебнулся? — Маэлор стал на месте. — Ни хуя не отменяется, даже если мне придется тут разнести все.  
— Тихо ты. Идем.  
Гости из Эмериэ какое-то время шли следом, но в итоге исчезли в толпе, сообразив, что что-то пошло не так. В мыслях они наверняка нахваливали себя за предусмотрительность, которая не дала заплатить проходимцу аванс, но жалели, что пропустили начало представления в "Доме чудес".  
— Завтра Ар-Фаразон отплывает на Запад, — выдохнул Гимильзор, когда он и Маэлор пересекли площадь.  
— И?  
— Я не знал. Через четверть часа после твоего ухода мне приказали готовить к обряду всех. До единого.  
Маэлор дважды моргнул. Он спит, ему снится, он многих потерял, но не Сулимэ, нет...  
— Она жива, — поспешил заверить Гимильзор, видя, как его Маэлор меняется в лице. — Мы достали все наши сбережения, мы совали деньги кому можно и кому нельзя, но мы вывели двадцать человек. Двадцать одного, если считать тебя.  
Первым было желание броситься на шею надзирателю, вторым — желание дать ему по лицу.  
— Блядь! Вы устроили этот пиздец с переодеванием, а я нес полную хуйню, убалтывая двух долбоебов прийти вместо меня, хотя вы могли просто выкупить нас? Но ты же сам говорил, что столько денег не бывает, что строгий учет пленных, что...  
— Сегодня особенный день. Крови будет так много, что никто не будет считать. Если б знал, выгнал бы вас еще утром. А пустить все наши сбережения на вас двоих... это был запасной план, если честно. И не еби мне мозг, у меня тяжелый день.  
— Я... — Маэлор пытался подобрать слова благодарности. — Не знаю, что я могу сделать для вас. Точно знаю, что вернусь. Обещал ей, что воспитаем вместе ребенка до его трехлетия, но не смогу я без дела сидеть, когда здесь такой пиздец творится. Вернусь.  
— Назови его Сафтанбэлем. А Сулимэ мы отправили с Нимризмиром и остальными в Азуладу. Не знали, как долго тебя ждать, а в Ар-Миналете сейчас неспокойно. Если выедешь прямо сейчас — не мне тебя учить, где брать лошадь — то догонишь их на полдороги. Постарайся не попасть к нам снова. И сына...  
Маэлор вздохнул. Да, надо ехать. Один раз метания уже дорого им встали, второй раз это не должно повториться.  
— Назову Элросом. А если родится дочь, будет Нолмиэ.  
Гимильзор по-отечески обнял Маэлора на прощанье и, не оборачиваясь, пошел к Храму.  
*  
Две телеги с бывшими пленниками Храма не успели отъехать слишком далеко от Арменелоса, когда Маэлор догнал их. Сулимэ разревелась — кажется, второй или третий раз за двенадцать лет их знакомства, да Маэлор и сам матерился как боцман, чтоб не сказать какой-нибудь сентиментальной чепухи.  
А через три дня беглецы ступили на набережную Роменны.  
— Где все? — послышалось в толпе.  
— Ни одного корабля, — прошептал кто-то.  
Нимризмир вызвался сходить к родне и все узнать. Его не было больше часа, и Маэлор, в котором снова проснулась подозрительность, рванул к княжескому особняку.  
Нимризмира там уже не было. Только звук мерных ударов весел о воду.  
Не раздеваясь, Маэлор бросился в море. Говнюк малый, решил уйти сам. Зря его Маэлор не придушил в камере, ой зря.  
Нимризмир обнаружил, что его преследуют только когда Маэлор вцепился в корму и подтянулся на руках забираясь в лодку. Борьба была недолгой, пальцы Маэлора сомкнулись на шее элендилова племянника.  
— Рассказывай так, раз по-хорошему не захотел.  
— Пусти, — прохрипел Нимризмир, и Маэлор чуть ослабил хватку. — Все наши на корабле. Черная стража хотела арестовать Элендила, его семью, всех. Князь спасся на кораблях, а кто не сбежал, всех в Храм уволокли.  
— Это его корабли там стоят на рейде?  
— Да... пусти.  
— Ты хотел бросить нас. Всех, кого спас Элрос с Нолондилем. Они рисковали жизнью, они мечтали, они два года убили на то, чтоб три дня назад просто так взять и освободить двадцать пленников.  
— Корабли не примут столько. Слушай, за тобой и Сулимэ я вернулся бы.  
— Мразь. Долбоеба кусок. Всех возьмут. Слушай, блядь, внимательно. Я погребу к берегу, а ты будешь сидеть на корме и не шевелиться. Рыпнешься — выкину за борт. Плаваешь хорошо?  
— Я понял. Но они все равно не возьмут всех.  
— Заткнись, уебок. На счет три отпускаю.  
Три человека из всей толпы успели уйти, но остальных Сулимэ уговорила подождать. В одну шлюпку все не влезли, пришлось возвращаться к дому бывших князей Андуниэ и искать еще посудину.  
Нимризмир обиженно молчал, Сулимэ материлась, лодки приближались к кораблям.  
Опасения Нимризмира не оправдались. Элендил, которого Маэлор наконец-то увидел лично, принял всех, а чтоб не было перегруза, выкинул за борт ковры.  
*  
Земля под ногами Гимильзора затряслась. Он чуть было не упал, но Сафтанбэль подхватил. Толчок, еще один.  
Пленники в камерах истошно кричали, но надзиратели не спешили выходить к ним.  
— Кажется, началось, — Гимильзор закрыл глаза и обнял в последний раз Сафтанбэля.

Языковые примечания:  
Гимильзор (адунаик) соответствует имени Элрос (синдарин)  
Сафтанбэль (адунаик) соответствует имени Нолондиль (правильнее было бы Голондиль, но первый вариант автору показался милозвучнее). Женский вариант – Нолмиэ.  
Нимризмир (адунаик) соответствует имени Элеммир  
Арменелос и Роменну Гимильзор называет на адунаике Ар-Миналет и Азулада соответственно.


End file.
